This invention relates to a warning system for vehicles, and, more particularly, it is concerned with a system to be installed in automobiles and other similar type of vehicles to give warning to the driver or operator about abnormality taken place in some part of the vehicle.
As is well realized, automobiles and other vehicles are constructed with various component parts having different functions and operations, and there has so far been no way of preventing these various component parts from bringing about abnormal conditions depending on various circumstances surrounding them. It has therefore been attempted and desired that the causes for such abnormality should be reduced to the minimum possible extent by day-to-day checking, on-the-spot repair, and various other maintenance activities.
In spite of such constant vigilance and allout efforts to prevent such troubles, however, it is usually very difficult to accomplish perfect safety measures, because these occurrences of abnormalities due to extraneous causes such as fatigue or wear and tear in each component part of vehicle, road conditions, weather conditions, inadvertence of the driver who performs such checking and maintenance are difficult to be found out.